Old Money
by xPinnk-Butterflyyx
Summary: In a land where the King dictated how everyone lives can his son Roman actually find real love? A/U Royalty Ambreigns
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I seriously shouldn't be starting so many stories at once but I couldn't help it!**_

 _ **This idea just popped into my head: In a land where the King dictated how everyone lives can his son Roman actually find real love?**_

 _ **A/U Royalty Ambreigns.**_

 _ **Hope you like it x x x**_

* * *

Ever since he was a young boy, Roman Reigns, knew he had a commitment to carry on his family name just like generations before him had.

The Reigns was a powerful family in Allentown, with good reason they had been for the past three generations and Roman was going to make it four generations when the time comes, which he hopes is years from now.

His father Sika owned this country, well he might as well of as he was their King, he dictated how every one lived their lives, well everyone who lived in Allentown that is and this is the reason Roman wasn't allowed to have friends that his father didn't approve of and now he was twenty one it was the same thing and not with just friendships, it also stemmed to Roman's relationships too, Roman wasn't allowed to date unless it was someone of his father's choosing, they were always of the same class- Royalty of some kind, princesses or princes his father didn't care it was normally based upon whom ever his father deemed worthy enough to be in his son's presence or what the family could possibly get out of that particular person never what Roman wanted or needed from a potential mate as his father called them.

Today was different, or so Roman thought today was going to be different because it was his birthday today, he was twenty one, a grown man to his father or so that is what his father told him, except for the fact this grown man couldn't even choose his own partner, his father had arrange his son's mate for him, all his father Sika told him, was that this was for the best, for Roman and for the country (so Roman thinks it means it is good for his father).

All Roman knew which was near enough nothing, was that whoever his so called mate was that they were the child of a man who owed his father money and he was selling his child to pay that debt.

Roman honestly didn't know how he felt about this, how much money did this man owe his father that he would willingly sell his own child to be Roman's- slave, lover, mate whatever Roman wanted the person to become?

What if Roman hated them?

What if Roman loved them?

What if Roman loved someone else? But then again how could he when he'd never known real love, certainly didn't live around it.

His father Sika married for love (apparently), then why couldn't he? Roman would one day be King, so shouldn't he get the same privilege?

* * *

Roman had been alone in his room for well over an hour, since his father had dropped this mate bombshell upon him, that was until one of the maids knocked on his bedroom door, _"Sir, we have company, His Royal Highness requests your presence downstairs as soon as possible"_ the fair-headed lady spoke before bowing out of his room leaving Roman alone once more.

He takes a deep breath, glancing in the full length mirror on the opposite side of his room, to make sure his appearance is acceptable, well acceptable to his father anyway.

Sika often chastised Roman for his appearance, he said Roman could do with getting more clothes, smarter clothes was what his dad was inferring, this annoyed Roman no end, as he found wearing suits and formal dress shirts that were crisp and white, boring, he's not saying he didn't look good in those outfits because he knows he looks good, but he'd rather walk around in grey sweatpants and a black wife beater, much to his father's dismay when he wears that to the gymnasium to work out.

His father said wearing suit and ties were to show people that they were higher class than the little people. Roman couldn't argue with his father, he didn't want to argue with his father.

Roman took a deep breath, swinging his door open and stepping out onto the long and narrow hallway that lead towards the grand stairway, as he walks deliberately slowly down the stairs one step at a time, Roman feels the need to keep his emotions in check, he feels a different range of emotions running through his veins- anger, hatred, betrayal...

He stops on the final step, lingers there for a moment before his mother notices him, she smiles brightly at him as he approaches her, _"Darling there you are, your father has been waiting for you"_ She says as she kisses Roman's cheek softly, linking her arms with her son, walking in sync with her son, step for step as they walk towards the grand ballroom together, as it is known, Roman always asks why they can't just call it a living room like normal people and his father would always reply because they aren't normal people they are Royalty.

As they enter the grand ballroom, the doors opened by two of their families many hired help, Roman feels nervous, is he about to meet his mate? His mother looks across at his curiously, _"Are you ok darling?"_ She asks him quietly, _"Yes Mother"_ Roman replies trying to sound as casual as he can, inside his suit his heart is beating what feels like a million miles per hour, an exaggeration he knows but it certainly feels that way.

 _"Ah here he is now"_ Roman hears his father say, rising from the table where he is sitting with three other people, an older gentleman, an older lady and then what must have been their child, the older couple were looking over at Roman whereas the man who was going to be his mate had his eyes fixed to the floor, his un-kept hair covering his eyes, _"Roman, come here, I would like you to meet, Mrs and Mr Helmsley, and their son Dean"_ His father says, and Roman greets them gracefully just like his Mother taught him.

Roman has to stifle his laughter as the mother of the couple in front of him elbows her son to get him to look up at him, Dean, his name in Dean, Roman says in his head, Dean looks awkward, he shuffles his feet and looks up, _"Your Royal Highness, it's an honour to meet you"_ Dean says, standing frozen to the spot he is standing in, brushing his un-kept hair out of his the way of his eyes and Roman notices his piercing blue eyes staring back at him.

 _"The pleasure is all mine"_ Roman replies and he hates the way he sounds like his father.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me long to update my fics!**_

 _ **But I am back, than you for our reviews guys you are the best :)**_

 _ **Hope you like it! x x x**_

* * *

Dean Ambrose, was born to a middle-class family, The Helmsley's Hunter and Stephanie, but they didn't exactly have the best of relationships, Dean was wild, he couldn't be tamed- he acted like a feral child, never did as he was told, but when he heard he was going to essentially be 'sold' to the King, Dean honestly didn't know how to comprehend this or how he felt about that.

If he was soon-to-be part if the Royal Family of Allentown it meant he would be in the public eye and Dean certainly didn't act or dress the part. His father Hunter said to him that he'd never amount to anything, but when he was about to be sold, his father hand his hand on his shoulder, he squeezed it once and said _"Make me and your mother proud"_ Dean couldn't help but scowl. He and his father never saw eye to eye, but how could the man who created him and the mother who bore him want to give him away so willingly?

Was there something wrong with him?

What if the King hated him?

What if Prince Roman saw him as the worthless piece of shit his parents did?

Would he sell him to the highest bidder?

Dean lived in a modest sized house, as the only child of Hunter and Stephanie Helmsley, this was all Dean had ever known, he was friends with boys like Kevin Owens and Baron Corbin, those two boys couldn't be described as the most social people in the world or that nice to be honest either but they had Dean's back against the 'Rich and Cool' kids in their neighbourhood like Seth Rollins and Randy Orton, they tortured Dean for years- at school in Gym class and on the way home until one day, a two boys with many demon stains on their bodies threatened to knock their blocks off unless they released Dean and from that day forward Dean, Baron and Kevin were inseparable until now that was, how was Dean going to tell them he had to go away?

Would he ever see them again?

* * *

Dean travels to his new home, the King's palace in a town car, why was it when he was due to be sold his parents give a damn about their reputation, since when did money mean more to them than him? He's their flesh and blood, yes he's seventeen, so he's old enough to fend for himself, but he's their son. Dean stares absent mindedly out of the tinted windows of the town car, not paying attention to his parents mindless chitter chatter in the background.

They didn't care about him or they wouldn't be doing this would they?

Dean didn't even know that his parents were in debt to the king, what had his father done?

Dean swears he can hear crying in the car, it's definitely not him and it's definitely not his father, as he never cries so that left his mother, Dean turns to his right, his mother is sitting next to him in the car and she has teary eyes, Dean has never seen his mother cry, she is a strong woman who prides herself of that.

 _"Mom"_ He speaks quietly, placing his hand on top of hers, she meets his gaze, _"Are you ok?"_ Dean asks out of concern for the woman who gave birth to him.

 _"Yes dear, don't worry about me"_ She says with a small smile on his face before Dean turns to face out of the window, seeing the Palace in the near distance.

 _"I wish it didn't have to come to this"_ His mother says in an almost inaudible voice, but Dean catches it even if his father doesn't.

So at least his mother wanted him, that softened the blow, a little bit.

Dean feels the tension and pressure building the closer they get to the palace, Prince Roman (from what Dean has seen on Television) seemed humble and genuine, he has a pretty smile, there's something pure about Roman, something Dean doesn't possess.

Dean is trash, where as Roman is a god damn Prince.

That is how this world is unfortunately.

Dean feels like he can't breath as their town car comes to a halt outside of the grand palace, he feels his mother squeezing his hand reassuringly before his father opens the car door a stern face etched on his face. The look as if he is about to scold his son for doing something wrong, but his father says nothing, just nods his head at his son before taking his wife's hand in his as they walk towards the entrance of the King's palace.

They are greeted by a couple of the King's many hired help scattered around the Palace, they are soon escorted into the fancy, large room, pure white seats, Dean's never see anything so pure.

* * *

 _"Ah Mr and Mrs Helmsley"_ The king suddenly announces, shaking hands with Hunter and then Stephanie in turn, before he eyes Dean, _"This must be Dean"_ He says almost questioning it.

 _"Yes your royal highness"_ Hunter speaks up.

 _"Please, be seated, the Prince should be here shortly"_ The King says and his guests take their allocated seats as The Queen enters the grand room with a young gentleman wearing a crisp white shirt, that is Prince Roman, Dean says to himself in his head immediately lowering his gaze, he wasn't good enough to look at Prince Roman.

 _"Ah here he is now"_ _Dean hears King Sika speak as he_ rises from the table where he is sitting with Dean and his parents. Hunter and Stephanie Helmsley are looking over at Roman whereas Dean has his eyes fixed to the floor, his un-kept hair covering his eyes, _"Roman, come here, I would like you to meet, Mrs and Mr Helmsley, and their son Dean"_ Sika says, and Roman greets them so gracefully in Dean's opinion.

Dean hears Roman's attempt to stifle his laughter as Stephanie elbows Dean to finally get him to look up to meet Prince Roman's gaze, Dean feels awkward, he shuffles his feet and looks up, _"Your Royal Highness, it's an honour to meet you"_ Dean says, standing frozen to the spot he is standing in, brushing his un-kept hair out of his the way of his eyes, he has beautiful deep brown eyes Dean notes, something Dean could get lost in.

 _"The pleasure is all mine"_ Roman replies and he sounds so suave, such a gentleman, but he is a member of the Royal Family he has to be graceful and nice.

" _Roman, Dear, why don't you go and show Dean the garden"_ The Queen speaks, smiling across at Dean, who smiles back at her, maybe it wasn't all bad.

" _That is a brilliant idea mother"_ Dean hears Roman's smooth voice speak again, giving Dean's parents a curt nod, before escorting Dean towards the garden area, Dean feels an warmth on his lower back as that is were Prince Roman's hand is currently resting as he guides Dean to where they are going.

* * *

Once the cool afternoon breeze hits Dean, he starts to feel nervous once more and he didn't like it, this wasn't who he was, just ask Baron or Kevin for that matter, _"Dean why are you so nervous?"_ Dean hears the man beside him speak as they walk in sync next to each other in the King's garden.

 _"I, Um"_ Dean starts to formulate a sentence and fails miserably, he quickly looks away from the Prince's gaze.

 _"Dean, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise"_ Roman's voice has a hint gentleness running through it, as his hand lands on Dean's arm, stilling his motions.

 _"It's-"_ Dean starts once again.

 _"What?"_ Roman asks.

 _"You're the Prince!"_ Dean says dramatically.

 _"So?"_ Roman chuckles.

 _"So?"_ Dean asks rhetorically mocking Roman in a way.

 _"I am still a human being just like you"_ Roman says smiling at Dean.

Dean smiles, Roman seems to be putting his mind at ease, but they have a long way to go.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hi guys! I just want to say a huge**_ _ **thank you for our reviews guys and for anyone who put this on their favourites and following lists!**_

 _ **You guys are the best!**_

 _ **As always I hope you like it! x x x**_

* * *

Dean thought Roman had a great smile, it was bright and cheery, it did put him at ease, Dean also thought about he could listen to Roman's voice all day long and not get bored, Dean shook his head, where did this thought come from? Dean barely knew the guy, even if he was the Prince.

Dean thought that him and Roman had only been talking for a few minutes even though in reality had been about an hour, until a man dressed in a sharp black suit walked towards them in the King's garden, he must have been The King's hired help.

 _"Sorry for the interruption sir, but her royal highness the Queen has requested both your presence inside as it's time for dinner"_ The man said formally.

 _"Thank you Antonio, we will be there in a minute"_ Roman says and the man nods in response before retreated back from where he came from.

Dean looks across at Roman in surprise, which was evident as Roman looks back at him raised eyebrow as he looks at Dean _"What?"_ Roman questions his companion

 _"Do you know all your hired help's names?"_ Dean asks Roman in a teasing tone of voice.

 _"Yes"_ Roman say simply trying not to smirk, before carrying on "But _Antonio is also my personal bodyguard"_ Roman explains to Dean.

 _"Oh, I see"_ Dean says calmly, but inside his heart is beating faster than normal being this close to another man, not just any man, The Prince to be exact, but also because he realised that Roman was interested in him and not Antonio and that was a good thing right?

 _"Yeah, so you'll see him around a fair bit"_ Roman says watching Dean carefully.

 _"Ok"_ Dean responds, suddenly feeling a chill now the sun was starting to set, this hadn't gone unnoticed by Roman as he was staring right at Dean.

 _"We should get inside before you catch a cold and my mother comes looking for us"_ Roman says, his voice sounds velvety smooth, Dean can feel himself swooning, what was happening to him? Dean Ambrose was not the kinda guy to swoon and certainly not find himself attracted to someone this beautiful.

Did Dean really just say Prince Roman was beautiful?

 _"Dean, are you ok?"_ Roman asks Dean gently, just as they reach the door that would take them back indoors to the grand hall once more.

 _"Yeah, course I'm good"_ Dean responds to Roman as another member of The King's hired help opens the door for him and The Prince to re-enter the house.

* * *

As Roman follows Dean back into the Grand hall in his palace, it is his mother, The Queen who notices them first as she is sitting nearest the door, Roman notices the huge beaming smile on her face as she notices Dean and Roman have both come back inside to join them for dinner almost as if she had a feeling that they would get along.

 _"There you are dear, I thought you and Dean had frozen out there"_ His mother speaks, standing up to greet them as The King along with Mr and Mrs Helmsley are in deep conversation at the dinner table.

 _"No mother dearest Antonio informed us and here we are"_ Roman says sassing his mother who merely rolls her eyes at her son before guiding Dean to his seat and ushering Roman to sit next to him.

 _"Well sit both of you, Dean darling, I hope you like Chicken"_ The Queen says as both Roman and Dean sits down.

 _"Yes, your royal highness I love chicken, it's my favourite"_ Dean replies to The Queen, but all Roman can think about is the way that Dean says the word love, even if he was describing chicken.

Roman looks up and around the table, as Roman looks at Dean's parents and wonders how they could just willingly want to sell their only child, even if he was going to live with the royal family it was still weird, Roman can't imagine ever being in that situation, was it a hard decision?

Did Dean know about it for long?

How did he take the news?

It suddenly becomes very apparent to Roman that he is more invested in this than he originally thought he would be, meeting Dean changed everything, when it was just on paper it was like this is happening but now it's _happening_ and it's real.

When the chicken with all the trimmings I served, an un-easy quietness falls over the six people in the Grand Hall and Roman can't help but steal glances at the man to the left of him, this doesn't go unnoticed by the man he is stealing glances at or by The Queen who is watching her son and his mate closely.

* * *

After dinner is over, The King, The Queen and The Prince give Dean some alone time with Dean to say be to his parents, Dean didn't know if or when he would see his parents again, so this for him was almost like the final goodbye.

Dean stood awkwardly, staring ahead looking at the people who brought him into this world, his mother, Stephanie once again had silent tears falling down her face as she brings her son into her arms to embrace him before she has to leave him here, _"Dean, you are going to be just fine, you will always be in my heart"_ She whispers to him as he tries his best not to cry himself.

When it is time to say goodbye to Hunter, his father he knows that this will be short and sweet and he wasn't wrong, _"Goodbye son, make us proud"_ It was kind of like the guys mantra, _"I'll try"_ Comes Dean's unemotional response.

Dean's mother hugs him again telling Dean she'll tell Baron and Kevin that he says bye and that makes him even more sad, the prospect of having no friends.

* * *

Once Dean's parents leave, Roman watches as Dean takes a deep breath, _" I can show you to your room now, if you want to be alone?"_ Roman says as he approaches Dean as he is heard it is like Dean can't find the words to say he doesn't want to be alone, so he just nods and Dean allows himself to be guided by Roman up the large stairway.

It went on for a lot of steps, Dean is starting to loose count Roman is sure of it, suddenly, Roman speaks again, _"This is your room Dean, if you need anything, there is an adjoining door to my bedroom or I can always get Antonio to get you whatever you need"_ Roman says with a smile as he glances over at Dean.

As Roman walks away leaving Dean alone, he hears a small _"Thank you"_ leave Dean's lips.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated this!_**

 ** _Hope you guys like it! x x x_**

* * *

After Dean closed the bedroom door, Roman felt a sadness wash over him, Dean was a good kid from he could see and he didn't deserve this.

No one deserved this (he added quietly).

Roman went back to his room that night, he lay on his bed, let out a sad sigh, as his head hit his cold, crisp pillow, trying to let sleep invade his body.

While in the adjoining room, Dean tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall, his whole life was about to change and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Part of him wanted to scream and shout and his parents for doing this and the other half of him wanted to curl up in bed next to Roman.

Fuck it.

He had to stop thinking that Roman cared about him.

No one cared about him, not even his parents.

Dean's first night in the Palace was restless to say the least.

He tossed and turned even if the bed he slept on was the most comfortable bed he had ever laid on, but it wasn't home even if now it was home technically, he let out a sigh, his eyes fixed on he ceiling above his head, he has so many thoughts going through his mind;

What was his mother feeling?

Did his dad even care he wasn't there?

And what about Roman?

What about Roman indeed?

Dean curiously eyes the adjoining door, the door that has Roman behind it...

Dean's thoughts of the Prince are shaken away when he hears voices from Roman's bedroom, Dean side eyes his clock which reveals it is half five in the morning, why was Roman up at this time?

And who was he talking to?

And why did he care who Roman was speaking to?

Dean makes out a laugh (which he thinks is Roman's) before the bedroom door closes quietly, but not quietly enough for Dean as he can still hear it, he wonders what will happen later when he sees Roman, The King and The Queen.

He suddenly felt a wave of nauseousness come over him, he hides under the crisp white bedding dramatically.

* * *

Roman stretches as his alarm goes off at 5 AM, he sits up on his bed, wondering if today will be the day everything changes, even if that was technically yesterday when Dean moved in with him (well his family not just him), but they hardly spoke to be honest, a few minutes in the garden, then not at all during dinner and then after Dean said his goodbye to his parents, Roman showed him to his room.

Roman had a peaceful night sleep and that made him feel guilty, what if Dean didn't sleep well at all?

What if he didn't even want to be here?

There was a knock on the door about ten minutes later, Roman knew who it was going to be, _"Come in"_ He hollers at the door and in steps his personal bodyguard Antonio- That man was always happy, beaming and bright, _"Sir"_ Antonio starts before he sees the look on Roman's face, _"Sorry I mean Roman, your personal trainer is here waiting for you in the gymnasium"_ Antonio says, _"But if I am being honest, you don't need him"_ And this causes Roman to laugh quietly, before Antonio leaves his room shutting the door quietly behind him.

Roman walks over to his lavish wardrobe to find his 'gym' section, pulling out some light grey jogging bottoms and a white wife beater, putting them on quickly before heading out of his room, he stops momentarily outside of Dean's room, his fingertips on the door, Roman shakes his head it's too early Dean would't be awake now, Roman hurries down the stairs and towards the gymnasium to meet his personal trainer.

* * *

Dean is awoken from his sleep by a soft knock on his door, he didn't realize that he'd fallen back asleep, he sits up slightly disorientated, _"C-come in"_ He stutters over his words, when the door opens it is an unfamiliar man, he must be a guard, the guard must be able to see the confusion on Dean's face as he says, _"I'm Big Cass, I'll be your personal guard, so if you need anything, I'm you guy"_ The tall, dark haired man says his tone of voice is so calm and soothing, it freaks Dean out.

 _"But Sir, it is time for Breakfast, The Queen requested your presence"_ Big Cass says, as Dean is still staring his direction, _"Just a heads up sir, Her Royal Highness doesn't like to be kept waiting"_ He carries on as he closes the bedroom door behind him. Dean shakes his head, slaps his face a couple of times to wake himself up. He stumbles over to his bag he brought with him yesterday that he discarded last night when he got into the room, he looks through his bag carefully, what was he going to wear to have breakfast with The Queen?

He pulled out some black dress trousers as well as a royal blue dress shirt, he takes a look in the mirror and he actually looks good, he opens his bedroom door and standing outside waiting for him was Big Cass- who was smiling at him with this goofy smile, Dean doesn't say anything as he walks down the stairs in sync with his personal bodyguard towards the grand ballroom to meet The Queen for breakfast.

When Dean enters the grand ballroom, he sees The Queen and a few bodyguards standing around the room, he feels nervous, as he sees her look in his direction, _"Dean I'm so glad you could make it"_ The Queen says as she stands up to greet Dean kissing both his cheeks, she then sits down and ushers Dean to do the same. Dean notes how bright The Queen's morning outfit is, as she is wearing a bright pink skirt suit set.

Set on the table currently there was a huge bowl of various fruits ranging from apples to melons, as well as croissants, muffins and various drinks- tea, coffee as well as juices.

Dean didn't know why there was so much food for just the two of them, where was The King? And where was Prince Roman?

* * *

 _"Sorry I'm late Mom, things rang late with Phil"_ Roman said as he entered the grand ballroom, kissing his mother on her cheek before he takes a seat across from Dean.

 _"Darling how many times do I need to tell you, that you don't need Phil?"_ The Queen responds.

 _"Mom, Phil is a great PT"_ Roman says, picking up a handful of grapes.

 _"Well maybe next time you can take Dean with you"_ The Queen says casually.

Roman looks across at Dean who is sipping on a glass of apple juice, _"Well if Dean wants to work out with me and Phil, he can happily come along"_ Roman watches Dean from across the table, he swears Dean is scowling at him.

The Queen gets called away in a few moments later as someone is on the phone for her leaving Dean and Roman alone, Dean is eating a croissant, he looks across at Roman and their eyes lock as Roman finds himself looking across the table at Dean, _"I think I'm in pretty good shape thanks Prince Roman"_ Dean says, carrying on eating another croissant, _"I never said you weren't"_ Roman replies almost instantly and he can see the blush creeping over Dean's face.

* * *

 _ **Please Read And Review x x x**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys! I just want to say a huge thank you for our reviews guys and for anyone who put this on their favorites and following lists!**

 **You guys are the best!**

 **As always I hope you like it! x x x**

* * *

Roman smirked to himself as he saw Dean's blush creeping to his cheeks.

Roman himself knew, his mate had a good body, he hadn't seen it up close and personal as it was always covered with clothes he says that Dean's been there ages when it's been a day, but Roman had eyes, from what he'd seen Dean was perfection to him, maybe if he had a hair cut so Dean could see his eyes, everything would be better.

A comfortable silence fell over the two men as The Prince ate his fruit salad and Dean drank some more juice.

 _"Boys, I have fabulous news"_ The Queen said as she flounced back into the grand hall suddenly.

Roman raised one of his eyebrows, _"When you say fabulous... you mean awful right mother?"_ Roman asks as his mother sits back down at the table.

 _"Well Roman dear, your cousins Jimmy and Jey are throwing a party tonight and we have all been invited"_ His mother explains.

 _"You say this as if they don't have a party nearly every weekend mother"_ Roman responds rolling his eyes, as his mother shushes him.

 _"Well this will be Dean's first Royal party, so it will be special for him"_ The Queen says smiling as she takes a sip of her orange juice.

Dean looks up at The Queen attempting to put on a smile, but when he meets Roman's eyes Dean feels a sudden nervousness as Roman's gaze is fully on him and no where else, his gaze is unwavering and possessive.

Dean swallows hard.

 _"I'm sure you will hav_ _e so much fun Dean, no one forgets their first Royal party"_ The Queen says, she clicks her fingers and suddenly the grand hall especially near Dean appears The Queen's handmaidens, _"Ladies, we need to find Dean here a suitable outfit for his first royal party"_ The Queen explains to her handmaidens, one of the women pulls Dean to his feet while another is taking measurements and all Dean can think is how he really doesn't want to be doing this right now.

As Dean is being led away by a herd of The Queen's handmaidens , the eldest lady, who he assumes is the head of the handmaidens stops and turns to face the breakfast table, where The Queen and Prince Roman are still seated.

 _"His Royal highness, do you have a preference of color for your mate to wear?"_ She asks, Dean has to force himself not to turn and face The Prince, as he feels his face start burning with embarrassment, he already knew The Prince was smirking at the use of the term mate, even though that is what Dean is to Roman- His Mate.

 _"Blue"_ Roman says, _"Dark blue"_ He adds softly.

* * *

Dean was led into a large room that was filled with various fabrics and a lot and he means a lot of mirrors, there was also a tailor, who was immediately in Dean's personal space measuring him for his suit. Dean's never had this much fuss over him before, he doesn't know if it's just for the suit or whether this is just how the palace is or maybe because he is Prince Roman's mate, all Dean knows is he is getting hot under all the lights and people's attention.

 _"So master Dean, Prince Roman told us to make you a dark blue suit, do you want a two piece or a three piece suit?"_ The tailor speaks suddenly from his lowered position as he kneels to measure Dean's legs.

Dean stares at the man confused, two piece? Three piece?

 _"Master Dean, do you want to wear a waist coat essentially is the question?"_ The man asks Dean to clarify.

 _"What would his royal highness prefer?_ " Dean asks before he can stop himself.

 _"Prince Roman would prefer you in a two piece"_ The man says as he stands to his full height one more, similar to Dean's height.

 _"Well I'll go for a two-piece then"_ Dean responds this makes the tailor smile.

 _"Very good choice master Dean"_ His tailor responds before giving some information to he handmaidens who start rustling up a suit for Dean, as he stands their awkwardly.

* * *

The King looks at The Queen, _"Do you think the boy can handle this?"_ He asks his wife, after she mentioned the party to him.

 _"Yes Dear, Dean will have Roman by his side the whole time"_ The Queen responds.

 _"This is an important function, we can't afford to mess up by letting a commoner ruin this for us"_ The king says.

 _"If he's such a commoner then why let him spend time with your son- Their Heir to your throne"_ The Queen asks her husband.

 _"It will give Roman time to practise"_ The king states.

 _"Practise what?"_ The Queen presses.

 _"Controlling someone"_ The king says sternly as he exits the room as his wife gasps in shock at her husbands outburst.

* * *

Dean doesn't know how long he's been in this large room for but he's staring to get annoyed, until a couple of handmaidens strip him off his clothes and replace them with a dark blue suit and a crisp white shirt.

 _"Master Dean, you look exquisite, Prince Roman will love this on you"_ The younger handmaiden speaks to him in a soft, lower voice as the eldest handmaiden leads Dean towards the grand stairway for him to walk down, he had to stifle his laugh, he feels like a teenage girl going to Prom, as he descends down the stairs there are half a dozen people waiting at the bottle of the stairs for him- The King, The Queen, Prince Roman and some bodyguards.

Dean misses the rolling of The King's eyes as he slowly walks down the stairs, Dean blocks out The Queens squeal as his eyes lock with Prince Roman's.

The Prince actually smiles at Dean and for the first time since he's arrived at the Palace Dean doesn't feel nervous or scared, he actually feels normal.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Old Money it's nice to see you again my old friend... x x x**_

* * *

 _"Mother"_ Roman pauses to take a look round his mother before he carries on speaking, _"Me and Dean will be taking our own car tonight"_ Roman announces as soon as Dean is standing in front of him, the shocked look on Dean's face doesn't surprise Roman at all, all it does it smirk at Dean, Roman hears his father about to protest, when does his father ever listen to him? But tonight he would.

 _"I mean you know because Mother likes to go home early, just like every other party"_ Roman says, as he walks out of the front door, Dean following behind him, leaving The King And Queen in their wake.

 _"Roman..."_ Dean says, as one of the guards opens the long black limousine that has just pulled up in front of them, _"Yes?"_ Roman asks as he turns to look at his mate, _"Did you have to be so rude to your father?"_ He asks as he gets into the car, leaving Roman dumbfounded, him being rude to his father?

Clearly Dean doesn't know The King at all, Roman rolls his eyes before allowing another Royal guard to open his door so he can get in the car.

 _"Well Dean I didn't realize you wanted to spend time with my father"_ Roman says as soon as the car starts moving.

 _"I don't"_ He replies immediately.

 _"Good because he wouldn't like the fact you are wearing a two piece or the fact it's blue"_ Roman says looking out of the town car window _._

 _"And do you like what I am wearing Prince Roman?"_ Dean asks looking over at The Prince.

Their eyes meet, blue and brown, both men smirk as they look each other up and down, _"Dean, you look good in a two piece"_ Roman says his voice sounds distant even if he is complimenting Dean.

 _"You didn't answer my question"_ Dean responds.

 _"Yes I did"_ The Prince responds.

 _"No you didn't"_ His mate replies teasing him.

 _"Dean, I like what you are wearing, you look good"_ Roman says his voice sounding softer this time.

 _"Good, because I chose the two piece just for you"_ Dean says smiling across at his Prince.

The rest of the car journey was silent, a comfortable silence, but it still unnerved Dean that Roman wasn't speaking to him.

Dean looks across to find Roman looking out of the window again, Dean places his hand on top of Roman's larger one, which makes The Prince's attention land on Dean, _"Are you always this quiet Roman or do you not like me?"_ Dean questions Roman.

 _"Sorry, I was miles away"_ He answers.

 _"Want to tell me whats on your mind?"_ Dean questions him.

 _"It's nothing really"_ He says simply.

 _"Roman"_ Dean says sternly.

 _"Dean"_ Roman responds a teasing element in the tone of his voice.

 _"Would you just let me speak?"_ Dean says and he looks annoyed so Roman nods and Dean carries on, _"Roman, I want us to be friends, at least as long as I am with you for"_

 _"What do you mean at least as long as you are with me?"_ Roman questions him.

 _"It doesn't matter"_ Dean says, not looking at Roman.

* * *

When they pull up at the party, the doors at the castle are open, a steady stream of guards outside and inside of the doorway, Dean feels a wave of nervousness upon him, when he lived with his parents, he didn't exactly go to parties, he wasn't friends with the cool kids, he spent most of his nights sitting in three rooms- His bedroom, Kevin's bedroom or Baron's bedroom.

But here standing outside of this palace he feels on edge, he can't hide away here, people will notice him, he stands out like a sore thumb here, he might be wearing the right clothes but he certainly isn't the right person to be here at this party.

Dean's brought out of his thoughts by the hand resting on his lower back guiding him into the palace, there's something different about the way Roman touches him, unlike everyone else, Roman actually touches him, his touches are soft and warm, almost loving. Dean shakes his head, he's losing it over one touch, which probably means nothing to him.

Dean looks around and there's a lot of people around, dressed up to the nines, suits and long ball gown dresses, Dean feels so out of place. He sees two men walking towards him and Roman, speaking of Roman, his hand was still attached to Dean's back, always calm, never tense.

 _"Uce! So glad you could make it!"_ Both men say in unison, Roman basically high fives them with his free hand, before their attention turns to Dean, _"And Uce, who is your friend?"_ One of the twins asks.

 _"Jimmy, Jey this is Dean, my other half and Dean these two morons are Jimmy and Jey my cousins"_ Roman does the formal introductions, Dean shakes hands with both of the men standing in front of him, _"Well we hope you both have fun, we will catch up later"_ And with that the two men are off.

 _"Come on, lets get you a drink"_ Roman says, guiding Dean towards the large kitchen area, where there are servers waiting to serve, _"Prince Roman, what can I get for you?"_ One of the servers asks as The Prince and Dean make their way to the bar, _"A scotch on the rocks please"_ Roman replies and Dean has to stop himself from swooning, Roman's voice is so velvety smooth, _"And for your mate Prince Roman?"_ The server asks him, Roman turns to Dean, _"Babe, what do you want to drink?"_ Roman asks Dean, Dean can feel the blush spreading across his cheeks, as Roman's gaze is on him and Roman's hand that is still on his back, is rubbing in soothing motions.

 _"A scotch will do"_ Dean says, wondering why he feels so nervous, as the server pours himself a similar drink to Roman's.

* * *

After getting drinks, the two make their way outside, the garden has solar lights that light up the garden path, the light blue twinkle in the dark of the evening, Dean takes a sip of his drink and finds himself leaning into Roman's warming touch.

 _"So is this what you thought a royal party would be like?"_ Roman asks.

 _"No, not really"_ Dean says.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Roman questions Dean.

 _"I don't know I expected there to be a lot of crowns and jewels and thieves"_ Dean jokes.

 _"Dean, your such an idiot"_ Roman says chuckling.

 _"Thanks babe"_ Dean replies.

 _"Dean"_ Roman says a few minutes later.

 _"Hmm"_ Dean acknowledges his name being said.

 _"What did you mean earlier in the car?"_ Roman asks Dean, he hadn't forgotten what Dean said earlier.

 _"Like I said it doesn't matter"_ Dean replies.

 _"Dean clearly it does, otherwise you wouldn't have brought it up"_ Roman says, Roman turns Dean around his arms, boxing him in, as he presses him up against the white railing, his muscular arm planted on either side of Dean, _"Just tell me what's wrong?"_ He asks softly.

 _"Well it isn't a secret your father doesn't like me, what if he wants to get rid of me? Obviously I don't get a say in it and I-"_ Dean's rant is cut off by Roman's lips, Dean's mind goes blank the only thing he can think of is he is kissing The Prince, the fact that Roman started the kiss and also that Roman's lips mirror his hands that are now wrapped around his waist, warm, soft and loving.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Pl** **ease Read And Review x x x**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Old Money it's nice to see you again my old friend...**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has Favorited, Followed and Reviewed my last chapter! x x**_

* * *

Dean felt dizzy. he felt breathless, all the air had been sucked out of him, he had to push Roman away from him gently, but not that far away, he just needed an inch of space between them just to get his breath back for a minute.

 _"You alright?"_ Roman asks, watching Dean intently, his large hands still attached to either side of Dean's waist.

 _"Yeah. I just need some oxygen to live"_ He says chuckling still feeling slightly breathless.

 _"Oh there you too are!"_ A familiar female voice speaks, forcing Roman to let go of Dean's waist, and he replaces his hand back on Dean's lower back, _"Mother! How nice to see you here"_ He says smiling while also guiding Dean towards where his mother is standing on to top step near the entrance back to the house.

 _"Roman_ , _you knew me and your father would be here"_ The Queen says, matter of factly, _"And imagine my surprise when I see everyone else inside except for you two"_ She says accusingly looking at the pair.

 _"Sorry your royal highness, it was my fault, I was feeling a bit light headed"_ Dean says before Roman can think of a response.

 _"Oh, are you feeling better now my dear?"_ The Queen says, rubbing Dean's arm.

 _"Yes, Roman's been looking after me"_ Dean replies.

 _"So I will see you two inside soon? Yes?"_ The Queen asks her gaze falling back to look at her son.

 _"Yeah we'll be right in Mother"_ Roman responds.

The Queen walks back into the Palace, Dean attempts to follow her but is stopped by Roman, _"Dean"_ Roman says making Dean turn to look at him, _"You don't have to worry about going anywhere, especially when you are with me"_ Roman says, pressing a soft kiss to Dean's lips, before leading them back into the Palace, Roman also notices the way Dean entwines their hands as they walk into the room with a smile on his face that matches Roman's.

The loved up couple missed the look on The King's face as they walked back in, this wasn't part of his plan.

 _"Uce!"_ Jimmy was walking over towards them once more, but this time he had a beautiful woman in tow, _"I never introduced you to my wife-to-be, Naomi"_ Jimmy says twirling his soon-to-be wife in front of them, _"Nay baby, this is Roman my cousin and his mate Dean"_ Jimmy says to the woman next to him.

 _"It's so nice to meet you"_ She says smiling at them brightly, Naomi was a hugger she hugged both Roman and then Dean, she seemed like a nice girl.

The Queen smiles as she watches the interactions of her son and his mate from the opposite side of the ballroom, that is until her husband rejoins her, he has a scowl on his face.

 _"Well Darling you wanted to know if this 'commoner' was up to it and look Dean is settling right in"_ The Queen says staring at her husband _"And for the first time in a long time, your son, the heir to your throne is happy, so why are you not happy?"_ She questions him, as she takes a sip of her white wine while her husband grumbles under his breath.

* * *

The music at the palace had started to slow, Dean remembers how much he hated Slow Dances at School Proms, but here he was, wrapped up in Roman's strong arms, swaying to the beat of a slow classical song, if his friends saw him now, they'd mock him, but Dean didn't care, he wasn't changing for someone else, he was evolving himself, even though he misses his old life.

His friends anyway.

He wonders what they'd make of Roman and this life?

He smiles, Dean isn't used to this, smiling, he didn't have a lot to smile about in fairness, but now he has Roman he guesses, as he sways in time with Roman.

Dean's head comes to rest upon one of Roman's broad shoulders, _"You tired babe?"_ Roman whispers, his hand coming to rest upon the back of Dean's neck, rubbing circles into Dean's soft skin softly.

 _"Yeah"_ Dean responds quietly, lifting his head to meet Roman's gaze, Dean expected Roman to look mad, annoyed, but he wasn't he was smiling, this shocked Dean and in his head Dean hears a voice saying Roman isn't your dad, he's not angry at you.

 _"We can go if you want babe?"_ Roman asks Dean, as his hand is still rubbing against Dean's neck softly.

 _"Is that ok?"_ Dean asks quietly, almost inaudible to the human ear, but Roman hears him anyway.

 _"Course it is Dean"_ Roman responds warmly, a slight chuckle behind his voice, leading Dean away from the dance area, with his arm wrapped firmly around Dean's waist.

Dean swears Roman is magical because whatever he wants he gets practically straight away, when they left the Palace, it's dark, no sign of any cars, but in a blink of an eye, Roman's town car appears and a royal guard opens the door and it's the only time Roman hasn't touched him the whole night and Dean feels a slight chill, Roman's touches burnt into his memory.

Roman appears on the other side of him a few moments later, a smile plastered to his face.

 _"Did you have fun?"_ Roman asks Dean as he looks over at the shorter man, as the car starts to move.

 _"Yeah, your cousin's and everyone else I met were nice"_ Dean replies, trying to stifle a yawn that is coming.

 _"I'm glad you had a good time, because no doubt my mother will question you about it tomorrow at breakfast"_ Roman says.

 _"What? Why?"_ Dean asks feeling slightly panicked.

 _"Not in a bad way babe, she's just going to take an interest because it's your first Royal Party"_ Roman answered reassuringly, placing his hand on top of Dean's in a reassuring gesture.

 _"Ok"_ Dean replies.

 _"You don't have to be scared Dean, I'll be right there with you"_ Roman says smiling across at Dean.

The car journey didn't feel like it lasted that long, when the town car pulls up at a more familiar location, Dean feels slightly better, more at home and now he feels like he's being cheesy.

 _"Night Roman"_ Dean says as they make it upstairs.

 _"Night Dean"_ Roman says as they stop outside of Dean's bedroom.

 _"Wait"_ Dean almost shouts, as Roman starts to walk away towards his bedroom a few feet down the hall, Roman turns as he hears Dean speak and is about to respond to Dean, but before he can, Dean pulls him in for a kiss.

 _"Thank you"_ Dean says before retreating back to his room, leaving Roman slightly dumbfounded as to why he ran away?

* * *

 **A/N 2: Pl** **ease Read And Review x x x**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Old Money it's nice to see you again my old friend...**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has Favorited, Followed and Reviewed my last chapter! x x**_

* * *

Immediately the second Dean closed his bedroom door behind him that evening, he felt nervous, Why did he feel nervous?

He kissed Roman, that was the reason why.

Ok, yes Dean knows that Roman kissed him during the night at the party quite a few times, Dean blushes at the memories of earlier that night, Roman's hands, Roman's lips... But was Roman just keeping up appearances at the Royal party?

Right?

Dean stripped off his blue suit quickly and replaced it with some red boxer shorts and a white vest and got into his comfy bed, allowing the cool sheets to envelop him, Dean closed his eyes and allowed sleep to wash over his tired body.

Whereas in the room next to his Roman went to sleep with a smile plastered to his face, for the first time in a long time a Royal party he went to wasn't boring or lame and he had Dean to thank for that, the fact he got to kiss the ruggedly handsome man was just the cherry on top of his cake.

Everyone seemed to enjoy their night except for The King who was still frowning, he didn't expect his son to care for the boy he brought for him, his wife was right he should be happy for his son, his heir to the throne, so why wasn't he?

Because Dean's a commoner and Roman deserves better the voice inside his head say.

* * *

The next morning, it was Big Cass who roused Dean from his peaceful slumber with a sharp knock on his bedroom door- announcing that it was time for breakfast, so Dean had to get up and ready for the day ahead of him.

Dean groans, stretching his arms out wide as soon as he sits up on the bed, the thin blanket covering his slender body slipping down, pooling at his waist.

 _"So did you have fun last night?"_ Dean hears Big Cass ask him, as he stands just inside of his bedroom door, Dean smiles across at him.

 _"Yeah wasn't as bad as i thought it would be"_ He says as he yawns quietly, as his personal bodyguard raises an eyebrow at him.

 _"Oh anything exciting happen last night?"_ He asks, with a teasing smile on his lips- he knows something, but what?

 _"No, nothing out of ordinary"_ Dean replies, keeping a straight face, trying his hardest not to blush at the memory of Roman's hands on his body, kissing him.

 _"So I guess kissing Prince Roman is ordinary for you now..."_ Big Cass smirks, as he leaves a gobsmacked Dean to get dressed for Breakfast.

How did Big Cass see that when Dean didn't even see Big Cass when he got back inside the Palace walls last night?

 _"How?"_ Dean whispers at no one in particular as he starts to get up out of bed.

Dean hears some voices from next door, clearly Roman and Antonio, Dean thought Roman would have been with his personal trainer Phil, but he was wrong, Dean shoves his thoughts away as he puts on some trousers and a t-shirt, as he heads to his bathroom to wash up to get ready for breakfast, staring in the mirror mentally preparing for the inquisition that would happen when he got downstairs to the breakfast table with The Queen.

Dean leaves his room, he notices Big Cass and Antonio in the hallway just before he bumps straight into The Prince outside his room a few moments later.

 _"We really should stop meeting like this Dean"_ Roman smirks, as Dean looks up at him his eyes wide.

 _"You are so lame"_ Dean responds and Roman chuckles quietly, as they walk into sync with each other down the stairs, their hands gradually gravitate towards each other and by the time they reach the bottom of the stairs their hands are entwined, just as if it was natural.

Warmth.

Love.

All the things Dean's been lacking in his life and one man holds the key to that- Roman.

When did that become a normal concept to Dean?

* * *

As they enter the grand ballroom, the first thing Dean notices is that The King is also at the Breakfast table, Dean half expects him to make a snide comment or for Roman to remove his hand from his but he doesn't, Roman allows Dean to sit down first and Roman slides into the chair next to him across from his parents.

The Queen is all smiles, which puts Dean at ease.

 _"So boys, how are you both this morning?"_ She asks, as she sips her tea, watching her son and his mate curiously, she must have seen them holding hands Dean wonders?

 _"Good Morning Mother,did you enjoy your night?"_ Roman asks his mother in his soothing voice.

 _"Well dear you know us oldies can't do the partying that you youngsters do these days"_ The Queen says chuckling a little bit before her attention turns to Dean, _"So Dean how was your first Royal Party, did you have fun? Was Roman nice?"_ She questions him.

 _"Mom!"_ Roman almost sounds as if hes whining.

 _"I'm just asking"_ She says justifying her questions.

 _"More like harassing the poor boy"_ Roman snorts.

 _"It's ok Roman, your Mother is just taking an interest"_ Dean says in a quiet voice, squeezing Roman's hand.

 _"Your Royal highness, it was lovely, thank you"_ He replies politely and is rewarded with another smile off The Queen, as he picks up some fruit and places it in on to the plate in front of him, as Roman squeezes his hand reassuringly as if to say you did a good job, as he takes a swig off his orange juice.

 _"So Roman, do you have plans for the day?"_ The King finally spoke as if he had only just acknowledged the presence of his son and Dean at the breakfast table.

 _"Actually yes Father, me and Dean have plans"_ Roman smiles smugly as he looks across at his father.

 _"Anything exciting Dear?"_ The Queen asks, looking across at the two men expectantly.

 _"It's a surprise for Dean"_ Roman states simply.

 _"So me and him will have to leave you two soon"_ Roman adds as he watches Dean eating his melon in silence, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone at the table, that is until Roman clears his throat and Dean's head snaps to look up at him

 _"Is there anything else you want before we go? I can get the chef to prepare it for you"_ Roman asks Dean, as he finishes his orange juice.

 _"No, Prince Roman, the fruit is fine, thank you"_ He says nervously, dropping his head back to look at his plate picking at the rest of his grapes, feeling awkward once more.

* * *

When Roman stands up backing away from the table, Dean feels an overwhelming feeling come over him, he can't out his finger on it, yes Roman said it was a surprise for him, but people don't do good things unless they expect something in return his own Father used to tell him that, maybe Roman wasn't as nice as Dean thinks he is.

Big Cass and Antonio lead them to the town car that is waiting for them, Big Cass and Antonio slip into the front while Roman and Dean slip into the back together.

 _"Dean"_ Roman says his name,which forces Dean to finally look at him for the first time since the breakfast table, he swallows deeply.

 _"Are you ok?"_ Roman asks him, placing his larger hand over his.

 _"Yeah"_ Dean replies trying to sound casual as he does.

Dean didn't sound the same confident man Roman was getting accustomed to, Roman leans in towards Dean as the car starts to move, it catches Dean off guard as Roman moves to kiss him, it's as if his mouth has forgotten how to move for a moment, before he kisses The Prince back.

 _"Dean, are you nervous?"_ Roman asks when he pulls away.

 _"No"_ Dean says and his voice sounds uncertain, Roman's not going to hurt you, the voice inside his head says, Dean shakes his head almost as if to get rid of the voice, _"No, not nervous, just confused"_ He says simply, it's partially the truth Dean acknowledges.

After that it goes eerily quiet and Dean doesn't like it.

 _"Roman"_ He speaks, as he turns his head to look at the man beside him, who is simply staring back at him, _"If i did something wrong, I'm sorry"_ He says, looking down _._

Dean feels Roman's fingers tipping his chin up to look him in the eyes.

 _"I told you, you don't have to worry with me"_ He says softly, _"You've done nothing wrong I promise"_

The car comes so a slow stop.

Dean's door swings open,

 _"We are here"_ Announces Big Cass, who bends down to peer at The Prince and Dean with a beaming smile on his face.

 _"Where's here?"_ Dean asks.

 _"How about you get out and see"_ Roman says casually.

Dean looks confused,he moves towards the door to exit the car, Big Cass moves out of his way, as Dean does emerge from the car and takes a look at his surroundings, it's his old neighborhood, he's outside Kevin's house.

It's Kevin's birthday today and Dean wanted to celebrate it with one of his best friends but knew he wouldn't be able to, he turns towards the town car, he lowers himself down to see Roman who is smiling smugly once again.

 _"How did you know?"_ Dean asks.

 _"A Prince knows everything Dean"_ He replies.

 _"I didn't get him a present..."_ Dean says out loud as if he's only just realized this.

 _"Big Cass has got it taken care of, he said he got him a new Downstait CD"_ Roman says smiling, _" Go and have fun, I'll see you later"_ He says.

 _"You aren't coming?"_ Dean says and he actually sounds sad.

 _"Dean he's your best friend, I'm sure you want to spend time with him"_ Roman replies.

 _"But-"_ Dean tries to say but gets cut off by his mate _._

 _"Dean, Big Cass will be with you, and if you need me it's on this"_ Roman says handing Dean a new mobile phone.

 _"Thank you Roman"_ Dean says softly, so unlike him.

 _"You don't have to thank me ever Dean"_ Roman says, their hands still connected, _"I'll see you later"_ He says pulling his hand away from Dean's to shut the town car door.

Dean watches the town car pull away,he then turns his attention to the smart phone that The Prince had given him thinking how do I use this?

* * *

 **A/N 2: Pl** **ease Read And Review x x x**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Old Money it's nice to see you again my old friend...**_

 _ **This is a continuation of my last chapter! It just explains a few things :)**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has Favorited, Followed and Reviewed my last chapter! x x**_

* * *

The morning after the Royal Party Roman woke up early, well it was about the normal time he got up as, he was used to getting up at half five every morning to meet with Phil his personal trainer, but on the mornings after Royal Parties Roman didn't meet with his personal trainer.

This morning he instead of going to the Gymnasium like he usually did to keep himself in the physical condition he was in, he summoned Antonio to his room.

Roman liked Dean, more than he could see himself liking him.

Maybe his Father wasn't so bad after all?

His Father had finally done something that had made his only Son happy.

The reason The Prince had summoned Antonio this morning was because he wanted to know more about Dean;

What does he like?

What are his hobbies?

Who Dean is?

Did Dean have friends he left behind? Who were they?

Roman was almost jealous of any person who knew Dean before he had known him.

He'd known Dean less than a week but his whole world view had been changed when he met Dean.

Roman had finally become unselfish, his first thoughts when he woke up in the morning since meeting Dean was what could do to make Dean happy? Not what he could do to make himself happy.

Roman had sent Antonio on a mission to find out the most information about Dean as he could before Breakfast that morning.

Roman lay in bed with anticipation about the information that Antonio may could back with.

Roman smiled thinking about last night, the way he got to hold and kiss Dean last night, the way they fitted together made him swoon and Roman didn't swoon, he was normally the guy who made people swoon.

Did he make Dean swoon?

* * *

Antonio knew a guy, who knew a guy, who could find out information on anybody, so when The Prince summoned him this morning to ask him for this favor, Antonio knew exactly who to ask.

Enzo Amore- The Realest guy in the room, he knew everything about everyone.

When Antonio had phoned the number, a female answered the phone, he wasn't sure if he had the right number, but still he forged ahead with his plan to help The Prince.

 _"Hello?"_ The female voice spoke again, he thought he recognized it but he couldn't be too sure.

 _"Ah sorry,I was wondering if I could speak Enzo?"_ Antonio asks.

 _"Yeah, let me see if he's here"_ The female replied.

 _"Enzo? Yo Enzo? Phone!"_ The female shouts to Enzo.

 _"He'll be right over"_ She says to Antonio.

 _"Hey Enzo here, what can I do for ya?"_ The man sounds cheery on the phone.

 _"Enzo, It's Antonio, Big Cass said you could help me get some info on a guy"_ Antonio says professionally.

 _"Big Cass huh?"_ Enzo repeats what Antonio says.

 _"Yeah Big Cass"_ Antonio deadpans.

 _"Carmella I told you it was one of your boyfriends friends didn't I?"_ Antonio hears Enzo tell the female who was on the phone previously, now Antonio knows why he remembered the voice from before.

 _"So who is the guy you need the deets on?"_ Enzo asks casually.

 _"Dean Ambrose"_ Antonio replies.

 _"Alright, I'll get back to you in a few"_ And with that the phone line went dead.

 _"You didn't tell me your girlfriend worked for this dude?"_ Antonio says as he sees Big Cass.

 _"Carmella's street smart that's why Enzo likes her"_ Big Cass responds.

 _"Are you sure that's the reason why?"_ Antonio questions his friend.

 _"Enzo knows if he so much looks at Carmella the wrong way I will end him"_ Big Cass replies, no hint of a joke in his voice as he speaks.

It didn't take Enzo long to get back to Antonio and give him some details on Dean-One important detail about today in fact and then when Enzo is done with Antonio, Carmella's on the phone asking to speak to Big Cass and Antonio being such a gentleman he allows it he even cracks a smile when he sees his friends face light up as he animatedly speaks to his girlfriend.

when Big Cass hangs up the phone he looks at Antonio and says, _"'Mella says we have to Owens a Downstait CD, I guess I'll go get that.."_ He says shrugging his shoulders as he says this, as Antonio is already halfway up the stairs to go tell Roman the information he has gathered for him.

As Roman is getting changed for breakfast, Antonio is informing him of what his informant had told him, Roman seemed pleasantly surprised by what he was told by his long time friend and personal bodyguard except for one thing that Antonio told him.

It made him see red.

He had to reign in that anger, he had to do this for Dean, Dean needed someone who loved him in his life- Roman caught himself off guard, did he love Dean?

The voice in the back of his head was screaming Yes Yes Yes over and over again.

* * *

After dropping Dean off at one of his best friends party, he advised the driver of the town car on where to go, he wasn't going too far away from where he currently was, Roman was finally going to pay a visit to one Mr Helmsley.

Dean's father to be exact.

Roman's town car rolled to a stop a few moments later, Roman took a deep breath.

The reason for Roman wanting to calm his nerves was because this morning, Antonio had told him that Dean used to beaten and locked away by his father, this piece of information was the reason why Roman was so angry and why he saw red this morning, but Roman knew if Dean could have sensed his anger he wouldn't have gone to Kevin's party, but Roman wanted Dean to have fun, for Dean to have a normal life.

One where he didn't have to feel guilty for messing up or getting something wrong once in a while.

Roman wanted to look that man in the eye and tell him that he could never hurt his son again as long as Roman lived.

Dean was going to be safe.

Roman was going to make sure of that.

Antonio opened Roman's car door and immediately The Prince stepped out of the black town car, straightening up his jacket.

 _"P- Roman, are you sure you want to do this?"_ Antonio asks Roman, his voice slightly nervous.

 _"Yeah"_ Roman replies his voice as cold as ice.

 _"Ok"_ Antonio mutters, as he walks in front of The Price to knock on the front door of Mr and Mrs Helmsley.

It's Mrs Helmsley that opens the front door, _"Prince Roman, hi, what can I do for you?"_ The woman asks as she smiles at Roman.

 _"Is your husband in Mrs Helmsley?"_ Roman asks the Brunette in front of him.

 _"Is everything ok Prince Roman? Is Dean ok?"_ The woman asks her face going slightly pale.

 _"Dean is absolutely fine Mrs Helmsley, I just need a quick word with your husband"_ Roman says calmly and politely.

 _"Ok, Come right in, he's in his study, I will show you the way"_ Stephanie says, ushering The Prince and Antonio into her home.

Stephanie knocks on the door to her Husband's study, _"Come In"_ A loud voice bellows.

Roman enters the study with Antonio while Stephanie goes to the kitchen to make some tea, even if Roman knows he won't be staying long.

 _"Prince Roman"_ Hunter rises to his feet to greet The Prince, who stares at him

 _"There's no need to stand Mr Helmsley, this is just a flying visit, to say if you ever some near Dean again, I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do"_ His voice slightly lower than normal and full of menace.

 _"How dare you come into my home and threaten me"_ Hunter says marching round to stand in front of his desk.

 _"How dare I? How dare you raise a hand to your son!"_ Roman roars back.

 _"He's mine to do what I want to!"_ Hunter says getting up in Roman's face.

 _"He's no longer yours Hunter"_ Roman shouts.

 _"Dean will never love you Roman, he sees you as the Evil Man who tore our family apart! Because I had to sell him to you"_ Hunter says sneering at Roman.

 _"That's what you think Hunter! If you ever come near him or me again, you will live to regret it"_ The Prince says calmly back to the older man

And with that Roman left a fuming Hunter in his study with a scared Antonio following behind him..

 _"Oh Roman I just made you some tea"_ Stephanie says, she puts down the tea set on the small table near her.

 _"I am sorry Mrs Helmsley, maybe another time, but for now, here"_ Roman says handing Stephanie a cheque.

 _"But why Prince Roman?"_ Stephanie asks sincerely.

 _"Because your son deserves to be free"_ Roman simply states _"He's his own person, he doesn't belong to you, Hunter or even me"_ Roman adds.

 _"Thank you R- Prince Roman"_ She says with tears in her eyes as Roman and Antonio leave her house, she clutches that cheque, hiding it away so she could cash it in and get her son home before her husband found out.

* * *

Kevin and Dean stare at each other, as they see each other for the first time since Kevin's mother told him that Dean had been forced to live somewhere else.

 _"Dean? You made it! Man I didn't think you were coming"_ Kevin says pulling the smaller man in for a hug.

 _"Who's your friend?"_ Kevin asks eyeing up Big Cass.

 _"He's cool Kev, this is Big Cass"_ Dean says smiling.

Kevin nods his head shaking hands with Big Cass, before moving aside to let them both in his house.

Dean looks at the gadget in his hand, Big Cass smiles, _"I programmed roman's number in there already, If you hold down number one, it will call him straight away"_ The taller man says and that makes Dean smile.

 _"Thank you for helping Roman and Antonio with this"_ Dean says as he wonders away to use the phone, pressing and holding the number one button down.

The ringing starts immediately, ring ring, ring ring.

 _"Hey, it's me" Dean says._

 _"See there's this thing called Caller ID babe, I know it's you"_ Roman says chuckling.

 _"Stop mocking me"_ Dean says and Roman can imagine Dean to be pouting at the moment.

 _"I'm sorry baby, are you having fun?"_ Roman asks Dean.

 _"Yeah I am thank you"_ Dean says and you can hear his smile through the phone.

 _"So what have you been up to?"_ Dean asks Roman.

 _"Nothing much, just had some food with Antonio"_ Roman replies, he hated lying to Dean, but he had to, it was for his own good.

 _"Well me and Big Cass are going to be leaving soon, so I'll see you when I get back?"_ Dean asks his voice quieter, as if he's shy.

 _"Yeah baby, I'll see you when you get back"_ Roman says and then they both hang up, Roman throwing himself back on his bed.

* * *

When Dean gets back to the palace, he isn't greeted by Roman, not that he expected to be, even though he did sent him a text after ten minutes saying _ **Home soon**_.

Dean is actually greeted by The King.

 _"Dean, can we speak?"_ The King asks his voice emotionless.

Dean feels nervous, _"Yeah, sure"_ He responds, wondering where Roman was.

 _"Is there anything wrong your majesty?"_ Dean asks.

 _"No, on the contrary Dean, Somehow your mother has come up with the money to pay your Father's debt"_ The King announces.

 _"What does that mean?"_ Dean asks him.

 _"You are free to go, if you so wish to Dean"_ The King states, there's a smugness to his voice.

 _"I have to go"_ Dean manages to get out before he rushes up stairs, he doesn't even knock on the door as he makes his way into Roman's bedroom.

 _"Dean, what's wrong?"_ Roman asks, he jumps off his bed as he sees Dean in a distressed state.

 _"He said I could leave"_ Dean says sniffling.

 _"Who?"_ Roman asks as he reaches out to comfort Dean.

 _"The King"_ He says simply.

 _"Why?"_ Roman asks curiously.

 _"My Mother paid off my Father's debt"_ Dean replies.

 _"Oh"_ Roman says.

 _"Oh? Is that all you have to say? Roman did you know something about this?!"_ Dean says pushing Roman away from him, to look at him.

 _"Yes"_ Roman states simply.

 _"Roman tell me what you know"_ Dean demands.

 _"I gave your Mother the money"_ Roman says softly.

 _"Why? Roman I thought-"_ Dean says sounding angry, "You _know what it doesn't matter anymore, just why Roman?"_ Dean asks furiously.

 _"Because when Antonio told me about your Father and what he used to do to you, I wanted him out of your life for good"_ Roman says, clenching his fists until they turn white.

 _"Roman"_ Dean says softly, stepping back towards The Prince.

 _"I don't want you to think you are trapped here with me"_ Roman says sadly.

 _"There's no one else I'd rather be trapped with"_ Dean says, closing the gap between them.

 _"And I don't want you to think you belong to me because y_ _ou are your own person Dean"_ Roman says looking him straight in the eye.

 _"Does that mean you don't want me?"_ Dean asks, taking a step back.

 _"It means I've never wanted anyone the way I want you, I love you, I know it's stupid because we haven't known each other that long but I do"_ Roman confesses softly.

 _"It's not stupid, I love you too Roman"_ Dean says, launching himself into The Prince, pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

 _"Tell me what you see Sika when you look at that boy and our son?"_ Patricia asks her husband The King as they watch from the slightly jarred door, she'd seen Dean run off after speaking to her husband and she wanted to make sure Dean was ok.

 _"Love"_ The King says almost in disbelief.

 _"Exactly, so for once can you just let your son be happy"_ She almost pleads with her husband.

 _"I-"_ He starts to say.

 _"Sika,I am your Queen for a reason"_ She says strongly this time.

 _"Ok, I will give Dean a chance for you Darling"_ Sika replies.

 _"And for Roman?"_ Patricia asks him.

 _"And for our son too"_ The King says as he looks at the two men, he almost cracks a smile before he follows his Queen back downstairs.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Pl** **ease Read And Review x x x**


End file.
